Quiero robarme al Novio
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine Anderson es un soltero muy codiciado que se acuesta con chicos diferentes cada semana y aborrece el compromiso. Su mejor amigo Kurt Hummel viaja a Inglaterra por unas semanas y él descubre que lo extraña no como amigo sino como pareja. Kurt vuelve pero con anillo al dedo ¿Qué ara Blaine al respecto? AU, Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Hola otra vez xD! Bueno aqui les traigo este fic que habia querido hacer desde hace años, desde que vi la pelicula jejeje ayer la volvi a ver y bueno me puse a escribir y Bam! Salio esto ;D les dejo como seran los personajes y el primer capitulo :D.

*Es un AU, luego aparecerán los demas personajes ^^

*El fic es basado en la pelicula "Quiero Robarme a la Novia"

**Resumen**: Blaine Anderson es un soltero neoyorquino que se acuesta con chicos diferentes cada semana y aborrece el compromiso. Su cable a tierra es Kurt Hummel, su mejor amigo desde el colegio. Por eso su vida colapsa cuando Kurt viaja a Inglaterra por unas semanas y él descubre que lo extraña no como amigo sino como pareja.

Kurt vuelve pero con anillo al dedo ¿Qué ara Blaine al respecto?

Desde ese momento Blaine lo único que hace es darle buena impresión en todo lo que hace para que se enamore pero Kurt no nota lo que Blaine siente por el. Juntos van a Inglaterra para la boda de el con Adam Crawford, su prometido.

Estando ahí sucede algo que les cambiara la vida.

_**Personajes:**_

**Blaine Anderson:**

Un exitoso abogado que no le importa el amor, cree que es algo sin importancia, le gusta ir en las noches a un buen bar y amanecer con un tipo diferente. Un hombre de estatura pequeña, cabellos negros cubiertos por una capa ligera de gel, alguien muy guapo y deseado por mujeres y hombres, practica boxeo los fines de semana o solo esta con su mejor amigo viendo una película. Esta saliendo actualmente con Sebastian Smythe mientras que su mejor amigo esta afuera, ya que se siente solo sin el pero pronto descubrirá que Kurt no solo es su mejor amigo si no su alma gemela.

**Kurt Hummel:**

Un joven y exitoso diseñador, trabaja para Vogue uno de sus mayores sueños se ha cumplido pero otro todavía no hasta que conoce a Adam, piensa que el es su alma gemela. Kurt es de cabellos castaños, piel tan blanca y suave, ojos color azul pero algunas veces cambia a un gris o verde totalmente hermoso, es un chico que ha sufrido mucho pero la vida le ha sonreído de nuevo. También es un chico que cree en eso de "El amor de mi vida" o Alma Gemela, es un chico que cree que su príncipe azul existe pero estará muy equivocado al pensar que Adam lo es, su verdadero príncipe azul es cierto moreno de ojos avellanas.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo Blaine, lo hiciste de nuevo-el joven castaño miro mal a su amigo pero le dio una sonrisa para que no supiera que estaba realmente enojado con el, Blaine sonrio y agarro del hombro al chico.

-Ya sabes como soy yo-sonrio y le dio el paso a Kurt.

-Gracias, ¿Qué aras cuando encuentres a esa persona destinada? Y sepa todas las cosas malas que haces-dijo Kurt para despues pedir su orden de café, Blaine hizo lo mismo y sonrio, otra vez con lo mismo, no era la primera vez que hablaban de sus amoríos y Kurt siempre le echaba en cara esa estupidez del amor, que acaso no entendía que el no se enamoraría nunca.

-Es que Kurt tu no entiendes, yo ya encontré a mi _alma gemela_-dijo lo ultimo con algo de burla, Kurt lo miro mal y cruzo sus brazos como esperando una respuesta-Eres tu-rio y tomo su café, Kurt rio divertido y negó con la cabeza, ya se le habia hecho costumbre que su mejor amigo contestara eso.

-Si pero yo soy tu mejor amigo, me pregunto cuando te vere con una pareja estable-Blaine negó haciendo que el castaño suspirara.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué aremos este fin de semana?-a Blaine le brillaron los ojos de tan solo decir eso, entre semana no se podia ver con Kurt por su trabajo y el del castaño también asi que el fin de semana se la pasaban juntos no importaba si el se iba a ver con un chico, siempre cancelaba para estar cerca de Kurt.

-Lo siento, no podremos estar juntos esta vez-dijo con algo de molestia al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo.

-Ho que mal-dijo algo ¿Triste? En realidad no sabia, Kurt jamás había cancelado uno de sus fines de semana juntos-¿Y que aras?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Isabelle ayer me llamo y quiere que le ayude con la pasarela que ara en Inglaterra asi que el fin de semana viajare con ella y no te avise porque estabas muy ocupado-dijo con un tono diferente, Blaine lo miro algo confundido pero no dijo nada.

-Genial iras a Inglaterra y yo me quedare aquí solo-dijo esto con un puchero y Kurt sonrio dulcemente.

-Sabes perfectamente que puedes conseguir muy buena compañía-dijo en tono de burla, Blaine le mando una mirada asesina a Kurt pero después se echo a reír junto al castaño.

-Te extrañare-dijo Blaine despues de un tiempo callados, Kurt miro a Blaine sorprendido y casi se ahoga con su café, el moreno sonrio pero no era sus típicas sonrisas, eran las que solo Kurt podia sacar de el y este no sabia, le tomo la mano y la acaricio dulcemente.

-Yo también-Kurt sonrio y le devolvió el gesto, si alguien los viera asi pensarían que eran una pareja de enamorados pero no lo eran.

_Detrás de todas esas miradas se escondía algo mas que una amistad_

* * *

Este fue el primer capitulo :D espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews para saber su opinion sobre mi nuevo fic

Mi Twitter- DkGleek

Facebook- Karla Hummel Kiryuu

Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por sus Reviews, los favoritos y los Follows pero me gustaria que comentaran mas :) bueno volviendo al capitulo, actualice este fic porque ya tenia la idea desde cuando :D **

**Espero les guste :D**

***Blaine tiene 25 años y Kurt 24, si aqui Blaine es mayor**

* * *

-Asi que te vas hoy-Blaine le sudaban las manos, tal vez serian dos semanas lejos de Kurt pero lo extrañaría mucho porque es su mejor amigo además necesitaba a Kurt para no volverse loco pero no podia ir a Inglaterra con el…. o ¿si?

-Conozco esa mirada y no iras conmigo Blaine, asi que sácate esa idea de la cabeza-dijo sonriendo y Blaine hizo un puchero pero después abrazo a Kurt sin importarle que los demás los vieran, el castaño suspiro oliendo el varonil perfume del moreno y sonrio tontamente.

-Cuando llegues me llamas por favor-Kurt asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, salió del auto y bajo su maleta antes de entrar al aeropuerto se volteo y se despidió de Blaine con la mano-Te extrañare-dijo esto antes de partir a su departamento.

Se sentía aburrido y muy solo sin la presencia de Kurt a su lado o en su ropero diciéndole lo horrible que eran los chalecos que usaba, sentía como si le hubieran quitado una parte de el pero era obvio su otra parte estaba en un avión rumbo a Inglaterra. Se sento en su sofá lujoso –que obvio Kurt había escogido- y se quito el saco, estaba todo tranquilo hasta que el sonido del celular hizo que se fuera toda esa tranquilidad.

-¿Hola?-Blaine contesto sin ver el numero, obvio no era Kurt ya que tenia una canción especial para el castaño, Teenage Dream.

-Hola Blainey-Blaine solo pudo poner sus ojos en blanco algo fastidiado por el tono de voz del otro chico.

-Sebastian, ¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor-dijo algo cansado y fastidiado. Sebastian Smythe una de sus conquistas con la que se ha acostado varias veces, algunas veces lo buscaba para saciar su calentura pero otras Sebastian lo llamaba para juntarse y sabia que esa no era la excepción.

-Se ve que no estas de humor-rio un poco al saber que ahora el que estaba enojado era el otro-Pero bueno solo te llamaba para decirte que mañana podemos vernos. Ven a mi departamento a las 3, te espero Blainey-despues de esto corto la llamada sin dejarle hablar al pobre chico.

-Un poco de diversión no me vendría mal-dijo esto y se volvió a sentar en el sillón, miro a todos lados buscando algo con que distraerse hasta que vio al lado del sillón en una mesita, vio una foto de el y Kurt con los demás chicos de Dalton, agarro la foto y sonrió y se puso a recordar el momento donde conoció a Kurt.

_-Lo siento tanto….perdon…no quería..en serio lo siento-dijo Blaine algo nervioso, hace un rato iba entrando a su cafetería preferida y ahora andaba pidiendo disculpas por tirarle el café a alguien, Blaine subió la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules totalmente hermosos._

_-No te preocupes, de por si no me gusta mucho este atuendo-el joven castaño rio un poco y se limpio el café de su ropa, Blaine sabia que mentía, tal vez no sabia mucho de moda pero su hermano al ser un actor tenía que vestir siempre a la moda y sabia que ese atuendo costaba mucho dinero además de que es difícil quitarle la macha de café a esa tela._

_-En serio lo siento, es que venía distraído y-_

_-En serio no te preocupes, me llamo Kurt Hummel-Kurt se presento con una encantadora sonrisa, Blaine le devolvió el gesto pero más entusiasta._

_-Blaine Anderson encantado-sonrio al sentir la suave mano del chico de cabellos castaños._

_Despues de ese encuentro hubieron mas, se habían hecho muy amigos, los mejores por asi decirlo, sabían todo del otro bueno casi todo, Blaine desde hace dos años sentía algo mas por Kurt pero siempre se repetía que solo sentía amistad por Kurt y nada mas, no podia sentir algo mas por el castaño, eran amigos y nada mas._

* * *

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Blaine al oir una canción de un celular, estaba tan excitado que no le importo, Sebastian estaba besándole el cuello apasionadamente y se restregaba contra el cuerpo del moreno, Blaine gimio al sentir el miembro del castaño en su estomago.

-No es nada importante-dijo sin tomarle importancia pero el sonido se hizo mas fuerte.

-Espera esa canción…..¡Kurt!-antes de que Sebastian dijera algo fue aventado lejos del cuerpo de Blaine y en menos de un segundo el chico ya estaba en el baño con el celular en mano.

-¡Hola Blaine!-dijo alegre Kurt de poder hablar aunque sea un rato con su moreno.

-¡Kurt Hola! ¿por qué no me llamaste ayer?-pregunto algo indignado olvidándose que no estaba en su departamento y menos que estaba solo pero Sebastian estaba mas ocupado en sobarse su trasero, ya que callo arriba de el al ser empujado por Blaine solo por contestar.

-Lo siento Blaine es que ayer llegue al hotel y caí rendido pero-Kurt no pudo terminar de hablar por el grito de Isabelle-Rayos, Blaine me tengo que ir, luego te llamo, nos vemos Adios-

-Espera... Kurt-no pudo ni aunque sea hablar ya que habían colgado del otro lado, suspiro y salió del baño notando a cierto castaño furioso-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Me aventaste!-grito enojado, Blaine rio algo nervioso y antes de que Sebastian lo matara salió del departamento, tal vez no estaba bien acomodada su ropa pero podría sobrevivir.

-Necesito a los chicos-

* * *

-Espera, ¿Lo aventaste?-Blaine asintió algo apenado pero después escucho las risas de sus amigos, Wes y Thad estaban en el piso de su departamento muriéndose de la risa y Jeff y Nick…bueno ellos solo se estaban comiendo entre si.

-¡Podrían no hacer eso aquí!-grito a la pareja algo enojado y con envidia, ¿Cómo ellos si podían tener su cuento de hadas y el no? Ellos si podían abrazarse y besarse cuando quisieran comprobándole al mundo que eran una pareja estable.

-Hey tranquilo nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que estés en cama en cama-dijo Wes algo tranquilo, Blaine suspiro algo cansado y se recostó en su sofá-Ya hablando en serio Blaine ¿Cuándo tendrás una pareja estable?-

-Cuando la encuentre-dijo con indiferencia aunque en el fondo gritaba por encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera como tal y que lo entendiera.

-¿No haz pensado en Kurt?-Blaine miro con algo de duda al rubio que estaba sentado en las piernas de su novio-En forma sentimental Blaine-

-¿Qué? Claro que no-Blaine se puso algo nervioso y bajo la mirada.

-¡Si lo haz hecho!-dijeron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo apuntando a Blaine haciendo sonrojar al moreno.

-¿Y cuando lo harás?-dijo emocionado Jeff saltando y aplaudiendo, Blaine lo miro raro como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunto confundido mirando a los chicos.

-¡Confesarte a Kurt!-dijeron y ahí empezó todo el plan de "Hacer que el tonto de Blaine se confiese a Kurt" pero no todo será tan fácil como piensan.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Y dejen Reviews para que siga con el fic ^^ **

**Mi Twitter es DkGleek y mi Facebook es Karla Hummel Kiryuu ^^**

**Tengo Ask y pueden verlo en mi perfil n_n**


End file.
